In industrial machinery, such as various processing devices and mechatronics manufacturing/inspection devices, examples of primary factors for determining quality of manufactured products and mechatronics products, include accuracy of positioning a mobile body included in a device. For example, in semiconductor manufacturing inspection devices or devices for mounting a component on a substrate, accuracy of positioning control of a mobile body influences the quality of products. For example, in elevators, the accuracy is an important factor for determining safety and comfortable rides. Technology development for improving the accuracy of the positioning, has been pursued.
Frequency characteristics of a mechanism system and a control system are used for designing and adjusting the above positioning control system. Measurement accuracy of the frequency characteristics influences accuracy of the positioning. For example, as a technique relating to measurement of the above frequency characteristics, PTL 1 (JP 10-339751 A) discloses an analog/digital coexisting simulating method. A signal level of an input signal, sweep start frequency, finish frequency, and an amount of a frequency step between the sweep start frequency and the finish frequency, are set. Then, a transient-characteristics analysis including an analog form and a digital form coexisting is performed from the sweep start frequency point. After that, a result of the output signal is subjected to a Fourier analysis. Signal intensity of each of a real part and an imaginary part at the input signal frequency point, is acquired so that a signal level and a phase are acquired. Until the sweep finish frequency, the analysis including the analog form and the digital form coexisting, and the Fourier analysis are repeatedly performed so that the output signal and frequency characteristics of the phase are acquired.